


Shorts and Requests

by MrsKohakuSato



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKohakuSato/pseuds/MrsKohakuSato
Summary: Requests and Prompts from my Tumblr: @mrskohakusatowrites.





	1. Sneaking a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> requested by Lotor's salt wife

Allura thinks she's sly, or at least not obvious. But ,he knew, though perhaps that might have something do with the fact that she's isn't aware of his light sleeping or insomnia.

At times, some nights all he can do is simply close his eyes, and try to relax. He hadn't expected it at first, as he laid there lost in the musings of his own design and then there's a flutter against his lips. Light, hesitant, unsure. He freezes, doesn't move, for as quickly as it comes, it goes. He hears Allura's heart thud in her chest, and the soft click of her boots as she runs for it. 

Shame? Guilt? Fear? He wasn't sure, but he couldn't help, but miss the warmth of her against him. 

* * *

It happens again, the kisses become quite frequent as the days becomes weeks. Often it left him puzzled, why she never attempted it while she thought he was awake. Perhaps, it was the fear of rejection. It seemed the most logical given her shy glances and faint blushes. He hadn't done anything to deter her advances, had he? He bite the inside of his cheek, pondering. Perhaps he did without realizing it? Technically, speaking he hadn't pursued her, either. Was she waiting for him to explicitly make a move- 

His thoughts came to a halt-as the tell-tale sound of her boots clicking against the metallic floors caused his ear to twitch her way. He settled himself, keeping still and breath even. She hesitates, unsure, he imagines her biting her plump lips in contemplation. She moves closer- 

click clack click click 

The couch sinks under her weight, as she hovers over him, she's warm, as her chest presses against his board one, her breathe cold, and peppermint. 

Her lips are hot, full, lush upon his. Like melting chocolate on his tongue-a delightful idea pops into his head, a smug grin tugs at his lips.

He lunges, and she squeaks loudly, as he grabs, and tucks her underneath him. Her eyes are wide, her cheeks like molten magma under her dark skin. 

"Caught you, Princess" he purrs in her ear "I think it's quite rude to steal unsolicited kisses from unsuspecting men" he teases. 

Allura is mortified "You knew!" she squeaks again, trying in vain to hide herself. 

"From the first day, My Dear"

"Oh, I-Lotor-I'm so, so sorry-I don't know what came over me-I shou-" 

His lips latch onto hers, she squirms, slightly, trying to follow the rhythm of his mouth and tongue. It's sloppy, uncoordinated, but it hardly mattered. 

They pull apart, heaving. 

"Now, we're even" 

"Lotor......" she mutters. 

 


	2. College Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @remains-of-stardust

He nearly crashed into the wall upon seeing her the first time.

 

The second time he spilled hot-coffee on his lap, when she had come up to him, asking what the time was.

 

Acxa, Narti, Ezor, and Zethrid had a good time at his expense, they had been calling him hot-rod throughout the rest of this gruelling semester.

 

He grimaces, as he sipped on his black coffee, his eyes bloodshot from pulling-well still pulling an all-nighter. He sighed, looking around the empty coffee shop, his only company a grouchy barista named Iverson, who keep slamming the equipment around, mumbling about ungrateful children.

 

With his cup empty he tries to refocus again, only for the words to melt together, until he slammed his forehead into the pages-he was never going to pass this class at this rate. He huffs quietly, pondering if maybe he should just take a nap instead-but his musing were soon interrupted by the chime of the door's bell-followed by the distinct sound of sniffling. It seems he wasn’t the only one the verge of this, trying to survive this semester. 

 

He peers up-it's her! All silver hair, and sapphire eyes, and yet tonight they are red rimmed and puffy, her ivory curls wrapped up in messy bun, and long black shirt and sweater disheveled. He watches her as she weakly strides over to the front.

 

"Excuse me." Her voice cracks.

 

"What!" Iverson barks, annoyed.

 

"Um-I was wondering what I can get for a dollar?"  She ask as quiet as a mouse. 

 

"A cup of water" 

 

"Oh, Is there anything else I can get" 

 

"A cup of water" he repeats " look kid, if don't have any money I can't help you, that's the rules" 

 

"I know, but-" 

 

“Are you trying to get me fired or something"she shakes her head demurely 

 

"I'll take the water-

 

"Excuse me!" He couldn't sit back and watch anymore. He walks up to her, hesitantly, sweat slipping down his neck.

 

"Oh, sorry-I'll let-" 

 

“No, um" he clears his throat "I was wondering if you'd let me pay for you" She blinks at him, as if she didn't hear him quite right. 

 

"Oh!" She seemed to perk up "I remember you, your the guy that spilled hot-coffee on your crotch when I asked you for the time!" She snorts. Lotor, if he could faint, he would-as he turned away flustered as he imagined Ezor and Zethrid screaming hot-rod in his ears. 

 

"Ah, yes" he chokes. 

 

“But, seriously are you alright, you didn't get like first degree burns or anything, I wouldn’t  want to responsible for making you impotent for the rest of your life" again Lotor finds himself lost for words, his skin burning at how close they were.

 

"No. No I'm quite find. No burns" She sighs out a breath of relief.

 

"That's good, I really felt bad about that" she sniffs again. 

 

"In any case, If you don't mind I would like to pay for you" 

 

"I-I couldn't ask you to do that, besides I'm the one that owes you a drink after I made you spill one on yourself"

 

"It would be my treat"

 

"I don't know you" 

 

"Lotor Daibaziaal. 24 Senior, currently studying archaeology"

 

"Um-Allura Altea. 19 , freshman, and I'm not entirely sure what I want to study yet, still trying to find my way and all" she smiles at him shyly

 

“See now we're not strangers anymore" he grins.

 

"Oh!" She laughs again " well, aren't you sly" 

 

"But, you wouldn't mind, I don't like to ask, but"

 

"I offered didn't I-besides I have plenty to spare" 

 

"Really"He nods, reassuring her. 

 

"Thank you." 

 

"You're most welcome, Ms.Altea."


	3. College Au_Pt II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @remains-of-stardust

Allura couldn't help the tears bubbling at the corners of her eyes, she sniffled, sob, all the way to her usual coffee shop. Her stomach was growling, yet she only had a 2.75 in her account, and she needed half of it to take the bus home.

 

She sniffled again, her makeup running down her cheeks, her hair was a mess. She had also been wearing the same outfit for two days straight. She was sure she smelt, however, as the bell rang over her head, she felt that was the least for her issues, as her stomach twists into itself.

 

The inside was cool and empty, well almost as she noticed a man was sitting, hunched over, probably asleep with his head cradled in his textbook. She emphasized with his plight, she had studying to catch up with, a essay due tomorrow morning. She clutched her bag closer to her, striding towards the front. 

 

“Excuse me." Her voice cracks.

 

“What!?” she flinches slightly. Drawing into herself, looking down at her scuffed tennis shoes. 

 

"Um-I was wondering what I can get for a dollar?"  She found it hard to believe that her voice was her own. She shuffles her feet.

 

"A cup of water" her heart drops. Should have known, but still she tries again.

 

"Oh, Is there anything else I can get" 

 

"A cup of water" he repeats " look kid, if don't have any money I can't help you, that's the rules" 

 

"I know, but-" but, she so hungry.

 

“Are you trying to get me fired or something"she shakes her head demurely "I'll take the water-

 

" Excuse me!" It was the man with his head in the textbook. He looked oddly familiar.

 

"Oh, sorry-I'll let-" she just can't catch a break, can she.

 

“No, um" he clears his throat "I was wondering if you'd let me pay for you" She blinks at him, as if she didn't hear him quite right. Allura shuffles her feet again-then it hit her, it was the man that she had caused to spill coffee in his lap!

 

"Oh! I Remember you, your the guy that spilled hot-coffee on your crotch when I asked you for the time!" She snorts, unladylike. 

 

"Ah, yes" he chokes. There's a stubborn blush on his brown cheeks, as he turns away abashed.

 

“But, seriously are you alright, you didn't get like first degree burns or anything, I don't want to responsible for making you impotent for the rest of your life" her mouth is running a mile a minute. That sounded wrong out loud, she hoped he didn't think her rude? But that did sound a bit rude.

 

"No. No I'm quite find. No burns" She sighs out a breath of relief, at least he didn't sound offended.

 

"That's good, I really felt bad about that" she sniffs again.

 

“In any case, If you don't mind I would like to pay for you" 

 

"I-I couldn't ask you to do that, besides I'm the one that owes you a drink after I made you spill one on yourself"

 

"It would be my treat"

 

"I don't know you" 

 

"Lotor Daibaziaal. 24 Senior, currently studying archaeology"

 

"Um-Allura Altea. 19 , freshman, and I'm not entirely sure what I want to study yet, still trying to find my way and all" she smiles at him shyly

 

“See now we're not strangers anymore" he grins.

 

"Oh!" She laughs again " well, aren't you sly" 

 

"But, you wouldn't mind, I don't like to ask, but"

 

"I offered didn't I-besides I have plenty to spare" 

 

"Really"He nods, reassuring her. 

 

"Thank you." 

 

"You're most welcome, Ms.Altea."

She, or well Lotor had bought her a medium-size cappuccino and two donuts. 

 

“Are you sure? Your not going to go broke or something?

 

“It is fine, Ms.Altea trust me, I have plenty of money to spare, please do not fret over it.” 

 

“O-okay, if you say so” she had ended up docking at Lotor’s small table. She sat across from him, sighing as she bit into her soft, donut. She moaned, it’s been two days, since she had anything to eat, starving herself to safe on bus fare. 

 

“Here” she peers up to see a handkerchief handed out to her. She blinked, but she smiled shyly. 

 

“Thank you.” she murmurs, taking it to dry her eyes, and tried in vain to at least clean some of her smeared makeup. 

 

“If I may ask, Ms.Alte-” 

 

“Allura, is fine, we’re both students aren’t we” 

 

“Alright then, Allura. I know it’s a bit forward of me, but if I may, can I ask what has upset you” 

 

“O-oh-it’s alright-its” she stopped. She hardly knew the man, yet perhaps, maybe talking about her problems might make her feel better. Her father did say that somethings are sometimes best confessed to a stranger. 

 

“I-well-my boyfriends and I broke up this week” 

 

“Ah” he said in a way that he understood her dismay. He leans forward listening intently, as if he were prepared for a long, long talk.

 

“It seems, so silly now-” she huffs “It was bound to happen eventually-you see we haven’t been on the best of terms, after we graduated high school-it seemed that-that-well I don’t know-” she was started feel rather selfish, pouring out her problems to complete stranger. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. 

 

“I’m listening, I’m in no particular rush to go anywhere. Talk as much as you like if it will help you feel better. Trust me, I don’t mind” funny enough his words soothed her worries. He certainly had a way with words, she’s surprised that he was studying archeology and not pursuing something in oration, like a senator, or lawyer. 

“It’s just that we both wanted two very separate things in life. Lance already have everything planned out, he wanted to be pilot, and afterwards wanted to move back to Cuba where all his family lived-well I was too keen on settling anywhere, I wanted to travel, see more things. Still I didn’t know what I want to do-and things that I was interested in, Lance didn’t seem all that supportive or invested” she sighs “there was also the issue of his eyes wandering all over the place-y’know. I mean in high school he was the school’s playboy-I suppose I thought after we got together he would change-he didn’t. And it’s not like I‘m entirely innocent, should have talked to him about, but just let it be in the hopes that he would just stop, and after I graduated I’ve barely spent anytime with him much, getting caught up in work and extracurricular activities and such. It-it was a mutual break, we both decided it would be for the best. I haven’t really talk to anyone about it we’re both in the same circle of friends and I don’t want to start drama or cause anyone to choose sides in anything. It’s just been hard on top of other things, as well.” 

 

Lotor hummed-he blinked as something in his mind clicked “By Lance, do you mean a Lance Mcclain” 

 

“Yep-” she frowned “why-what did he do” noting the venom in his voice. 

 

“He’s in my chemistry class, unfortunately, we both are collaboration partners, in which he always does his half of the project at the last minute. He also spilled hot coffee on my 30 page thesis paper, and dented my car, and still hasn’t offered to pay for the damages.” 

 

Allura grimaces “Oh, so your Prince charming!” Lotor scowled “He did mention you quite a bit, he often said that you were a spoiled-uptight mama’s boy who took everything way to seriously.” 

 

“Hmm, and you believed him” 

 

“Huh” she shook her head “no, I know Lance, he has a tendency to antagonize people. He does the same thing to Keith” 

 

“The one with the unruly mullet” 

 

“You know him, too” 

 

“Not particularly, again he’s in my chemistry class, though he’s not in my group, but I’ve seen Mcclain patronize him on a daily basis to be familiar with him, plus the hair rather sticks out” 

 

Allura snorts in her palm “It does, doesn’t it” she watches Lotor crack a grin. 

 

“It’s strange that we never crossed each other’s path” 

 

“Well, you did spill coffee in my lap-but, in all honesty, I’ve seen you around” 

 

“Really, where” 

 

“Here, mostly, though I didn’t find out we went to the same school, until I say you stumbling out of Slav’s classroom” 

 

“Oh, you have Prof.Slav too” 

 

“In the past. Fortunately, I didn’t have to take any of his classes this semester” 

 

“I going to go on a limb and guess it was all rainbows and sunshine for you” 

 

“You guess right, my dear. I usually came out of it with a massive migraine and developed a twitch that’s just now starting to go away”

 

“Funny, Shiro does the same thing, every time anyone mentions multiple realities his left eye twitches. Pidge and Hunk keep saying on purpose, I think it’s rather mean” 

 

“I don’t think anyone has survive that class without developing some sort neurological disorder” he muttered. 

 

She laughs heartily. Perhaps, this day didn’t exactly turn out for the worst, after all. 

  
  
  
  



	4. College Au_Pt III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @remains-of-stardust

“See ya, later ladies!” Lance clicked his tongue, as he backtracked into the chemistry room, unfortunately, he didn’t see that one Keith Kogane was standing right behind him and ended up crashing each other, a heap of yelps, tangled limbs, and headphone wires.

 

“Keith!” 

 

“Lance! Watch where you’re going!” he snapped, un wrapping his headphones, from his angrily. Stand up, Keith dusted off his holed jeans.

 

“Well, look at that you finally decide to tie up that mop you call hair.” Lance snarked.

 

“Well, at least my hairline isn't receding” he spat before storming away to his side of the class.

 

“Huh! What!? what do you mean!?” he called,after the older man, but he didn’t bother to answer. Lance huffed, shaking his head, as he turned on his heel to take his usual seat, next to an already present Lotor.

 

“Well, well,Looks like Prince Charming, isn’t looking all dolled up today. Guess everyone can’t be perfect” Lance grin smugly, eyeing Lotor’s disheveled state with glee. 

 

bags line heavily under his eyes,  his hair was haphazardly tossed up into a unruly bun, and he was hunched, currently nursing his 10th cup of black coffee for day. 

 

“I was studying” he mumbles, tired.

 

“All night?”

 

“Did you start on your half of the project, it’s due next week.” 

 

“ Look, chill man, Lover-boy Lance’s got in the bag.” that was code for I haven’t started at all. Lotor didn’t know what he was expecting, he took a long swig, uncaring for burning of his tongue. 

 

The sound of heels clicking against tile, rebraided through the class room.

 

“Lance, if you keep making all that racket, I’ll show everyone your naked baby pictures.” 

 

“Veronica, you wouldn’t!”

 

“That’s Professor Mcclain to you, little brother-” 

Lance slumps into his seat, as a chorus of laughter fills the room. 

 

“Now, I hope everyone’s study, fail, and well that’s it, there are no retakes.” and with that the whole class broke out into a cold-sweat. 

* * *

 

“So, with that good luck” she sing-songed.

“That was grueling” Lance grumbled into the water fountain his face was pressed against. 

 

“Maybe if you study more often, instead of partying and going out with every other woman, ever night, you wouldn’t have this problem” Keith quipped. 

 

“I study plenty, besides who would past up a date with Nyma. ho ho” 

 

“Didn’t you just break up with Allura?” 

 

“Are you having lapses in your memory again?” 

 

“I don’t have lapses in my memory, it’s- it seems you’ve been getting along fine, after your break up. I was expecting more tears, or some sort of pity party” 

 

Lance shrugged “eh, it was a long time coming. Besides it was a mutual break up” 

 

“Still.” Keith trailed off. 

 

“At least I have the guts to approach my crushes, instead stalking their facebook page.” 

 

Keith looked aghast, like his hair was standing on end before his face turned beet red “I-I am not! I just-I’m just interested-In-in her business” 

 

“Acxa sells makeup, or Is there something your not telling me, Keith” 

 

“Ugh-I have to go-hey, Allura-wow you look awful.” Lance freezes, as he slowly turns over his shoulder. He gulps, a lump forming in his throat. 

 

“Thanks, Keith, what every girl wants to hear” 

 

“Just being honest-” he mutters, as Allura's gaze settles on lance, who looks like he’s about to make a run for it. 

 

“Hi, Lance” 

 

….

  
  


“Hi, Allura” 

 

…...

 

Silence. Keith inches away, feeling awkward. 

 

“So” 

 

“So” 

 

“You don’t have chemistry with Veronica” 

 

“No, I don’t. I’m just waiting for someone” 

 

“oh, who?” 

 

“Allura!” Lotor was the last to finish his test. 

 

“Lotor! I was afraid that I missed you.” 

 

“I just finished my test actually” 

 

Both Keith and Lance stand there watching the exchange with stark confusion.

 

“Ready?” 

 

Allura gives him a enthusiastic nod, as she takes his offered arm. 

 

“Bye, Lance, Keith” 

 

The clock strikes 12:30. 

The line to the lunch room was soon to be overflowing.

 

“What just happened?”

 

“Is Allura dating, Lotor?”

* * *

 

“What!” 

 

“What!” 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“No, way! Lura, wouldn’t!” 

 

“You mean Lotor! The Lotor Dabizaal!” 

 

“Allura totally wouldn’t! She wouldn't!” Romelle whined. 

 

“Look, I’m telling you what I saw with my own eyes! Allura was hand in arm with Lotor!” 

 

“I was there, too” 

 

“Wow, Allura’s got game” Pidge wiggled her brows. 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Keith asked. 

 

“Are you like blind, Keith.” when keith only offered a blank response, Lance swallowed a insufferable sigh “Besides, moi, Lotor's like one the most popular guys in the school” 

 

“Popular?” Hunk questioned, crossing his arms “The dude got ranked as number 1# eligible bachelor, not mention he’s like super rich-rich like billionaire status” 

 

“Billionaire! He’s a billionaire!” Lance exclaimed “I mean knew he was rich, but not that rich” 

 

“Well,” Pidge added in “He comes from a super rich family. His mom world-renowned biochemist, and dad, ceo of biggest tech industry the world has seen” 

 

“If Lotor’s that rich, why come to this small-time community college?” Shiro entered the conversation, looking puzzled, like he felt out of the loop of the on-goings around them. 

 

Surprisingly no one had an answer for that one-but 

 

“But, yeah. Allura's one lucky gal” 

 

“How?” 

 

“Well, the rumor is that Lotor has turned down any girl that’s been, after him, including Romelle over here” 

 

“What did you have to bright that up, Pidge! It was by far the most humiliating moment of my life!” she grabbed her pig-tails yanking on them “I didn’t know what I was thinking” she crumbled, muttering to herself. 

 

“Well, you were being kind of creepy, Mell, I can’t blame him for the cold turn down” Pidge adds.

 

Romelle hmpfed. 

 

“You did follow him around like a lost-puppy, a lot of the girls were following him like lost puppies.” 

 

Lance went strangely quiet.

 

Shiro spoke again “Do you think she might be moving too fast, she and Lance just broke up, after a long time relationship.” 

 

“Maybe she needs a rebound” Pidge answers. 

 

“I don't think that's particularly healthy.” 

 

“What's not healthy!?” 

 

“Allura!” lance didn't see any Lotors. 

 

“Hey, guys” she took a seat next to Shiro, a cup of coffee in hand.

 

“Allura, you okay?” Shiro was slightly alarmed by her rather haggard appearance.

 

“Fine. Fine. I just haven't slept in 36 hours. I'm think I starting to smell colors” she chirps.

Shiro debates on whether or not take her coffee and offer her one of his sleeping aids.

 

“Allura” he carefully hedges “your not still sleeping in your car, are you?” 

 

“Yep!” she says all to happily.

 

“Y'know Allura, I have a place on my-” 

 

“ Nope. No.no. Thank you, Shiro, but I can't. How can I live on my own if I'm constantly asking for favors. I just gotta find a new job, and it's smooth sailing from there.” 

 

“Lura, mom said you can stay if you need to-” Romelle says.

 

“Thanks, but I got this” 

 

“So, What are-” 

 

“Are you dating Lotor!” Romelle couldn't contain her curiosity.

 

Allura blinks a few times before Romelle's words registered  “What! How, we just met, yesterday-well we met before-but that's besides the point!” 

 

“So-” Lance edges, carefully “your not dating, Lotor” 

 

“We just met” she takes a gulp from her steaming cup of coffee “ besides, I have more things to worry about, like job, homework, classes” she takes another sip, again not blowing on her hot, hot beverage.

 

“Allura, isn't that hot?” 

 

“My tongues numb now.” 

 

Shiro takes her cup. 

 

“Shiro!” 

 

“I think you've had enough” 

 

“Shiro!!” 

*** 

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are opened! Willing to do Lotura, Krolivan, Kacxa, and Zaggar


End file.
